


Fates Entwined, For the Universe's Sake

by delicatecherries



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Earth C Shenanigans, F/F, June Is Autistic And A Lesbian, Those are the pertinent tags for now!, post-homestuck, tags will be updates as story continues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-02-01 03:01:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21347908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delicatecherries/pseuds/delicatecherries
Summary: June Egbert decides she's going to murder Lord English. Not the smartest idea she's ever had, but she's thought of worse. She needs her friends (and ectofamily) to do it though, and the resulting story is, at parts, happy, at parts sad, or just downright fucking crazy at times. It's a fucked up narrative, and June and her friends are at the helm of it.
Relationships: Rose Lalonde/Kanaya Maryam
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Fates Entwined, For the Universe's Sake

**Author's Note:**

> The Epilogues: But Better. AU where June comes up with the idea to attack Lord English herself, and rounds up the Earth C versions of her friends/parents. Chaos obviously ensues but right now its fun happen times. Hope you enjoy heart eyes

Rose and Kanaya were taking care of one of the new broods of grubs when Rose's phone rang. When she pulled it out, the name that popped up on the screen was June's. To say that is shocked Rose would be an understatement, as June had barely spoken to her friends in years. The only time that all of them, them being June, Rose, Jade, and Dave, were together was when June came out to them. She waited until she had already come out to the others before them, claiming it was because she had known them the longest. Obviously they supported her. That's what friends do.

Rose took no hesitation in answering the phone. "Hello, June, h-"

"Can you come over? It's sort of important."

Rose smiled when she heard June's voice. It had been so long since she heard it. At first Rose was upset with her lack of contact, especially after June came out to her, but she knew that coming out took a toll on her best friend. 

"Yes, of course, I'll be right over." Rose heard June exhale a sigh of relief on the other end of the line, and then she hung up. Kanaya, standing next to Rose throughout the short call, placed a hand on her wife's shoulder.

"Who was that?" 

"It was June, she wants me to come over," Rose picked up one of the new grubs and kissed them on the forehead. "Can you take care of the brood while I'm gone?"

Kanaya nodded and pulled Rose in for a kiss. Rose, used to this being their normal farewell, kissed her back. They stayed like that for five seconds more until Rose broke it. She walked over to one of the rocks in the cavern to pick up her purse, a metallic purple one Kanaya gifted her for her 21st birthday. She unzipped it, put her phone in, and then slung it over her shoulder. Waving goodbye to her wife, who was getting bombarded by newborn wrigglers, she walked up the makeshift cobblestone stairs to the cavern's entrance and left.

-

June paced her bedroom, biting her nails down to the bone. It had been at least a year since she actually spoke to Rose, due to being in a depressed stupor most of the time. She barely had the energy to take care of herself, let alone talk to her friend. Well, friends, technically, because she also hasn't spoken a word to Jade or Dave either. Just making that one measly phone call made June shake immediately afterwards. At least Rose wasn't mad, because that's the last thing June needed right now.

June was so engrossed in feeling bad for herself that she didn't notice her doorbell ring. She was finally knocked out of her thoughts when Rose flew up to her bedroom window and knocked on it exactly five times. June, surprised at her friend literally floating in mid-air at her window, let out a shriek. She quickly walked towards her window and opened it, letting Rose in.

"Thank you for the hospitality, June." Rose remarked, semi-sarcastically, letting her feet touch the ground.

"I am so sorry, I didn't realize you were there," June looked at Rose, suddenly overwhelmed with how beautiful she looked compared with her own unkempt appearance. Rose wore a purple shirt with pink stripes and cuffed jeans with stars on them, her hair neatly brushed and adorned with a black headband covered in spikes. June, on the other hand, was still in her pink and white pajamas, her shoulder-length black hair sticking up in all directions. "You, uh, look really nice!" 

"You as well." June tried to search Rose's tone for sarcasm, but she could find none. She tried to find some words to fill the silence that soon appeared after Rose's words, but barely speaking to people except the salamanders. Wait, did they count as people? It didn't matter, actually. Thinking about the salamanders made weird noises come out of June's mouth instead. The sounds that the salamanders usually made.

Rose raised an eyebrow. "June, are you okay?"

Oh god, she heard, June thought, mentally slapping herself. She made a note to never think of the cute little salamanders whenever she was at a loss for words in a conversation. 

"I'm fine, Rose! Hey, let's talk about the thing that I called you over for, huh?" June had to force the words out of her mouth, speaking them quickly so she could shut her mouth just as fast. O, the solace of keeping one's mouth shut. It was unrivaled in June's eyes. Rose stared blankly at her, but nodded her head.

June floated to her bed, hovering a few feet above it before dropping down on the soft mattress. She loved doing this due to the sound her bed made, a really weird creaky noise like rubber. June pat the space next to her, inviting her friend to take a seat. Rose walked towards the bed and sat down next to June.

"So, what's the important thing?" Rose questioned. 

June took a deep breath. "I'm going to fight Lord English."

-

Rose's breath hitched as she heard the reason why her friend invited her over. Fight Lord English? After all of that work to create this new universe, to settle down, to be happy? Rose couldn't believe it was June wanting to do this of all people. She expected her friend to be happy, to finally be free from the burden that SBURB placed on her, on all of them. Rose herself probably would have wrestled with this idea, but June? It made Rose do a complete double take on how she's been perceiving her friend. 

Sure, she always considered June the leader, everyone did, but this was completely unprecedented. Her abilities as a Seer of Light could never have predicted this. Then again, this sort of was like June. Not speaking to anyone for a while, and then reaching out, but only to talk about a highly dangerous and impossible plan. Except Rose didn't think it was impossible, especially for June. She was their leader, after all. 

June's voice cut through Rose's conflicted thoughts. "I mean, obviously I wouldn't wait until he's an adult to defeat him, I would probably go back to when he was just a kid, but-"

"I believe in you." Rose said, cutting June off.

"Huh?"

"I know you can do this, June. I admit that I did not see this outcome in my visions, which was completely wrong of me. I thought we were all done with fighting, but-" Rose grabbed June's hands. "I was wrong. June, you are the one destined to fight him, and I know that you can kill that nasty green bitch. I swear on all those grubs being squelched out by the Mother Grub."

June laughed at Rose's choice of words. "God, that's so gross, Rose!"

Rose giggled a bit as well. "I guess it sort of is, but the point is, I'm not going to try to stop you."

"I appreciate that, but I wanted to ask you something else." June realized that Rose's hands were still holding her's, making her blush and pull away hesitantly. "Will you come with me?"

Rose, without a hint of hesitation, nodded. "I would never let you go through this alone, even if you insisted on it, you dork."

June shrugged. "Well, I would have my ways if I was considering going about this alone!"

Rose playfully punched June in the shoulder. They both giggled, their fledgling days communicating on Pesterchum rushing back to them. They've been through so much, it would be pretty ludicrous to suggest Rose allow June to fight a massive dick alone. Not a literal one, but still. 

"I sort of want to get Dave and Jade to come as well, if I can convince them," June said. "And maybe all our parents too?" 

"Okay, yeah, the more the merrier, right?" Rose hovered in the air again, flying towards June's open window. "Well, are you coming?"

"What, are we going to get them now?" June's tone was playful, but when she looked at Rose's face it was dead serious. "Oh, I guess we are."

June pushed herself off the mattress and flew to Rose. Pretty soon, they were out the window and in the sky.


End file.
